warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cetus Wisp
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = Other: Earth (Plains of Eidolon) }} Cetus Wisps are odd beings found hovering on the edge of most bodies of water in the Plains of Eidolon, and are also purchasable from The Quills for , or during Operation: Plague Star from Operational Supply for + . Behavior Cetus Wisps are generally found on the banks of Gara Toht Lake and the smaller pools of landlocked water. When approached by a player Wisps will spend a few more moments hovering in the same location (for approximately 5 seconds), before floating up towards the sky and disappearing in a small burst of light. They will be deposited in the player's inventory should the player manage to touch it. Identified more as a loot pickup than a non-hostile NPC, they are widely used as a resource for crafting. Items that require Wisps as a component are Amp and Zaw components, 's chassis and 's systems. Blueprints Requiring Cetus Wisps Click to view the Blueprints requiring Cetus Wisps. Tips *Wisp spawns are shared between players. They can be picked up and marked by other players, and even if one player fails to retrieve it (by letting it float away), other players can still pick it up. *In addition to their reactive escape mechanism, Wisps will periodically despawn if located but not collected within a certain amount of time. This makes waiting for Smeeta Kavat's a risky venture. *As of players can obtain Wisps from Quill Onkko for at the rank of Architect. *Wisps show up as loot on the Plains. Therefore, , , and can be used to identify them, greatly reducing time used for searching. *Wisps are not highlighted by Codex or Synthesis Scanners. *Stealth abilities will not prevent wisps from escaping. and will not pick them up and players must manually collect the Wisp, given that Wisps also ignores the 3-meter universal vacuum. *Wisps can be picked up while in Archwing. Itzal allows players to quickly skim fly around using Cosmic Crush ability to suck up wisps. Bring a to see them in your Archwing ( won't work). *Wisps can be picked up by while in form simply by flying through the wisp. *Wisps can be picked up by the Chesa Kubrow. *Wisps can be encountered at any time of day, though they can be easier to see at night. *During the day, 3-4 Wisps will spawn across the entirety of the Plains. At night, the number of Wisps spawned will increase to 6-8. **It is possible for Gara Toht Lake to spawn up to 4, or even 5 at night. *Wisps have set spawn points and will choose from a subset of those to spawn at upon entering the Plains, after which no more Wisps will spawn for that session. To continue searching for more Wisps, players will have to spawn a new instance of the Plains. *An active Resource Booster or the periodical buff will double the number of Wisps picked up for the duration. Trivia *Judging from symmetrical shape, design, material, glowing light, and the fact they are more abundant at nighttime, the Cetus Wisp is possibly Sentient in nature. They are likely a harmless, minuscule fragment of the fallen Eidolon. Media Cetus Wisp.png|Easy to spot at night with their blue lights. Around the size of a datamass. cetus wisp.jpg|cetus wisp WARFRAME - Cetus Wisp Farming Route Planning How to Farm Cetus Wisps! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) Cetus Wisps in Warframe- PoE farming guide Patch History *Fixed the Cena Apparel Blueprint and Vahd Apparel Blueprint requiring 5 Cetus Wisps by swapping it to 5 Eidolon Gems. ;POE / CETUS ECONOMY REMASTER LITE: With Fortuna's release, we applied some general economy changes based on takeaways from Cetus. Now that we have returned to Cetus and the Plains of Eidolon with a remaster, we are applying some 'Economy Remaster' changes to go with the changes in an effort to apply our continued learnings. Change is the name of the game - thank you for all feedback on our economies and for being receptive to change! *Replaced Arcane Blueprints with Arcanes in Hok's Offerings meaning that Arcanes no longer need to be built. **Owned Exodia Arcane Blueprints have been converted to full-crafted Arcanes *Removed Cetus Wisp costs from Operator Armour Blueprints, and replaced them with Eidolon Gems. *Removed Cetus Wisps from Amp Prism Blueprint, and replaced them with Fish Parts or Eidolon Gems. *Reduced Standing cost of Cetus Wisps from Quills Offerings (from 5k to 2k).﻿ *Reduced the Standing cost of Cetus Wisps from 10k to 5k. *Moved Cetus Wisp spawn points a bit further away from water volumes in the NW corner of the Plains for gathering ease. *Quill Onkko has added a Cetus Wisp to his Offerings in Cetus. These can be purchased with Quill Standing for Architect level. *A special UI message is now displayed when picking up a Syndicate Medallion or Cetus Wisp (similar to Argon Crystal). *Picking up a Cetus Wisp now includes an FX. *Picking up a Cetus Wisp will now display the same special UI message like when you pick up an Argon Crystal. *Cetus Wisps added to Ghoul Bounties. *More than doubled the size of the Cetus Wisp pickup radius. This will allow you to obtain the Cetus Wisp from further away instead of needing to be right on top of it. *Fixed Cetus Wisps being updated while the game was paused -- this could lead to them escaping while you answered the phone. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Introduced. }} Last updated: de:Cetus-Irrlicht es:Espíritu de Cetus Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Update 22